


Some Smut Cause I Can

by Yami_Mizuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Teasing, ecto-body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Mizuna/pseuds/Yami_Mizuna
Summary: I took a mental break, and this was the result!This is a Non-Canon Scene featuring:My Oc Mist!SansandDream!Sans Who does not belong to me! They belong to Jokublog!
Relationships: Dream x Mist, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Some Smut Cause I Can

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut! *shrugs*

Soft rustling of sheets could be heard as grunt followed along with heavy panting. A tall skeleton laid in bed, his hands bound to the head board of the bed he was on, his ecto body on full display. Mist growled to cover up a groan as small hands traveled down his chest and stomach lightly, tracing the lines the ecto muscles formed from the pecks and Abs.   
  
"Y-you got a lot of nerve-Ngh!" Mist's skull flushed brighter as he gave a shiver when the smaller skeleton straddling him nipped his chest leaving little marks.   
  
"You keep acting like you hate this" Dream smirked as Mist looked up at him with fuzzy eye lights. "But I can feel how much you really love this." Dreams grin only got wider as Mist whined softly when Dream brushed against Mist's cock.   
  
"f-Fuh mmh!" Mist trembled under Dreams strokes and touches. His hips gave a jerk while he cursed Dream softly under his breath. Dream only laughed continuing to move his hand slowly up and down in a teasing manner driving the stubborn skeleton up the wall.   
  
"Come on~ if you're good and be nice to me, you'll get what you want~" Dream smirked watching the battle in Mists expression twist as he fought with his pride and his lust.   
  
"Ngh-no-" Mist gave a louder curse when Dream stopped moving his hand and took it away from Mist entirely to draw little circles on Mists pelvis.   
  
"Oh well, guess we can stop here then?" Dream's grin grew as Mist roughly pulled at the bindings he was in and panted louder.   
  
"Shit-f-fine! Will you please stop teasing me a-and just...g-get on with it?" Mist said annoyed making Dream look up in false thoughtfulness as he went back to slowly stroking his erection once more.   
  
"Mmm...I don't think that was nice enough, let alone what I wanted to hear." Dream teased. Mist gawked and grit his teeth.   
  
"What you wanted to-FUCK!" Mist threw his head back moaning as Dream licked and sucked on the tip of Mists length and slowly pulled his mouth off with a little 'pop'.   
  
"Let me hear it~" Dream sang.   
  
"Please _please_ **please**!" Mist managed to get out as he shook his skull back and fourth, unable to do much else with the bindings holding him and his arms in place.   
  
"Please what? You know what I want to hear Mist. Say it." Dream demanded and Mist couldn't take it any more.   
  
"Okay! Dream please ride me! Touch me! Kiss me! Anything! I'm begging!" Mist finally got out and gave a moan as Dream kissed his head giggling.   
  
"Anything you'd like when you swallow that pride of yours~" Dream braced his hands against Mists chest and lifted his hips up. Mist growled and flushed in humiliation.  
  
"You teasing bast-Haa~!" Mist was cut off as Dream full sheathed himself around Mist's cock, giving a few soft pants as he adjusted around the large length.   
  
"M-Mmm! M-Mist you make me f-feel so full!" Dream moaned softly rocking his hips slightly as pleasure sparked up both their spines. Mist's heals dug into the bedding as he focused on not cumming right then and there. Dream felt so tight and his walls fluttered around Mist rapidly-   
  
"Mmm~ W-We're gonna take it nice and slow.." Mist couldn't believe Dream could say that with a smile. True to his words, Dream braced his hands against Mists chest once more and slowly rose his hips up and slowly, almost painfully he came back down, then repeated the action just as slow. Dream could feel his magic rushing through his skull and his own ecto body making the room glow brighter with the combined yellow magics. Dream was fighting every instinct to just throw away his control and ride Mist like there was no tomorrow, but he wanted to push the limit. He just wished it wasn't so hard to do!   
  
"D-Dream for fucks sake!" Mist growled as his eye lights blazed in the dark.   
  
"H-Heh, M-Maybe we should try-" Dream squeaked as 2 snaps could be heard and he was the one pinned to the bed.   
  
"M-Mist?!" Mist had actually broken the ropes holding him down he looked sooooo done. Dream squeaked then moaned loudly as Mist slammed into him roughly, the action causing Dream to wrap his legs around Mist now wanting him as close as possible.   
  
"I want an apology for all the teasing." Mist growled lowly into Dream hearing canal, the low rumble making Dream shudder with want. Dream moaned again when Mist harshly pushed into him once more, and whined when he didn't move any further. Dream's skull flushed as he immediately cracked and gave into the demands.   
  
"O-Okay! You win! I'm sorry just-please!" Dream had to wrap his arms around Mists shoulders clinging and moaning loudly as Mist immediately started moving rapidly. It seemed the skeleton was not one to drag out the teasing, but oh how the tables had turned. Dream gasped and breathlessly cried out Mists name when he hit that concentrated point of magic and bit him at the same time. Mist Gave a low moan back, one hand gripping the bed sheets so hard they started to tare, his other hand cradling the back of Dreams head. Ducking his skull, Mist placed a small kiss on Dreams chest where his soul would be resting and panted out as he felt Dream tighten around him   
  
"Cum for me" Dream felt his soul skip a beat at the quiet request, having not heard Mist be that gentle before, he couldn't even try to hold back his orgasm with so much emotion and pleasure suddenly overwhelming him. He arched his hack quickly covering up his scream of release with a hand as the other scratched at Mists back for any kind of control. Mist followed not too long after, biting Dream again to muffle himself as his magic went wild. As they both started to come down from the high, Mist gently pulled his mouth away and gave the new mark a small kiss. Dream took his hand away from his mouth, giving a small whine as he felt Mist pull out.   
  
"W-wow.." Dream whispered, then sat up confused as he saw Mist quickly putting on his clothes.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Pulling the sheet around his naked form, Dream suddenly felt self conscious. Was this just..A one night stand? Was he upset about how Dream did things? Mist didn't answer and quickly ran out of the room, and Dream almost started to cry, but noticed Mist left his shoes in the room along with his jacket. He jumped as Mist suddenly bolted back into the room with towels, water, a...mango and a cookie?   
  
"Wha-?"   
  
"After care." Was the reply before Dream could even get his question out, Mist blushing from embarrassment.   
  
"I- am really new to this. I'm kinda panicking and I think its super weird to use your kitchen naked!" Mist quickly rambled out setting the things he gathered onto the bed. Dream started laughing, his magic coming to his cheeks as he smiled at Mist.   
  
"You're perfectly fine.." Dream said softly.


End file.
